


Hold on

by ChirpB



Series: Say My Name [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't think it's too bad, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mostly at the end, No Beta, OC is the Villain, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superheroes, Torture, We Die Like Men, Whump, Yunho-centric - Freeform, kind of, they're all really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: “I have to admit, your friends really gave me a run for my money. I actually had to retreat; can you imagine that?” The man said again, his tone giving off that he was oddly impressed.Yunho decided he should try and speak to the guy to get answers out of him, “What happened to them? Why am I here?”The man only laughed at those questions. It was more of a deep chuckle, but Yunho didn’t really know if that was his actual laugh or not.“Poor, poor Prowler. I would tell you, but the suspense makes this whole thing a lot more fun for me."-----------Yunho was a superhero named Prowler.Usually he wasn't one to be on the front lines.But he didn't know why he got captured when he stayed back.He just hoped his teammates would be able to find him before it's too late.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Say My Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560964
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy look! Another work instead of another chapter of Emotions. Don't judge me too harshly.
> 
> I haven't really written something exactly like this before, so please tell me how it is. I'm also thinking of making this a series with the other boys and all.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it!!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Reference:  
Hongjoong (Charge) - electricity
> 
> Seonghwa (Nightwave) - Shadow manipulation
> 
> Yunho (Prowler) - Healing and tracking (enhanced senses)
> 
> Yeosang (Phantom) - smoke manipulation
> 
> San (Crescent) - water manipulation
> 
> Minig (Phoenix) - fire manipulation
> 
> Wooyoung (Brass) - metal manipualtion
> 
> Jongho (Titan) - increased agility and super strength

Yunho tried to open his eyes, but a blinding light made him wince and squeeze them closed.

He had a pounding headache and felt like he couldn’t breathe correctly. He didn’t know what was happening or why his hands seemed to be strapped down. 

He finally braved the pain he felt and slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light. He knew he was lying down on something. Definitely not a bed, that was for sure.

He was finally able to look down at his hands and he saw that they were completely strapped down. He was lying on something sort of like a table in a doctors office, except it wasn’t as comfortable. 

Yunho tried his hardest to move his arms, but the restraints were too strong for him to move against. He let out a small grunt from the struggle.

He then tried to move his legs, but found that he was in the same situation there too.

Yunho didn’t know where he was or what was happening. He tried to look around where he was, but he couldn’t really make out much more than where the walls were and where the door was. He felt himself start to panic a little bit and tried to calm his breathing down.

After a couple minutes of Yunho racking his brain, it finally occurred to him that he had been knocked out during a fight between the team and a supervillain they had been facing. That certainly explained the headache he had.

He tried to remember if any of the other members had been hurt. He could only think of the nasty burn that San had gotten from someone who could wield fire, sort of like how Mingi could. He didn’t know how long the fight had gone after he got knocked out and he didn’t even know if they had won. 

It was going well for them, from the last that Yunho could remember. Hongjoong was leading them well and knew what he was doing. Jongho and Wooyoung were making headway and then…

That’s when he got knocked out. Yunho knew he wasn’t the frontal assault against the guy, he didn’t even think anyone was near him. Who got to him them?

Yunho was startled out of his thoughts by the only door in the room opening with a really loud squeak, a sound that grated against his head and made him wince. 

Definitely a concussion.

“Well, look who’s finally awake,” a sultry voice said near the doorway. Yunho strained to try and see who it was, but it was too dark for him to make out the man’s features.

“I have to admit, your friends really gave me a run for my money. I actually had to retreat; can you imagine that?” The man said again, his tone giving off that he was oddly impressed.

Yunho decided he should try and speak to the guy to get answers out of him, “What happened to them? Why am I here?”

The man only laughed at those questions. It was more of a deep chuckle, but Yunho didn’t really know if that was his actual laugh or not.

“Poor, poor Prowler. I would tell you, but the suspense makes this whole thing a lot more fun for me. So we’re just gonna move on from those questions, okay?”

Yunho’s breath caught in his throat. That could either mean they beat him and he had to retreat, or he wants me to think something like that and- 

The man slammed his hand against something metal, cutting off Yunho’s thought process and making him wince. 

“Tell me something, Prowler, have you ever been tortured before?” The man asked, Yunho could hear the smile on the man’s face. 

“Not that I could tell you,” Yunho tried to respond nonchalantly.

“Hm, pity. That might just make this worse for you, but that means it’s more fun for me,” The man said, venom dripping from his voice.

“What do you want with me? If you want the torture to get anywhere, I need to know what you want,” Yunho pointed out, trying to buy time. 

He didn’t know what to think about the whole situation. Yeah, he hadn’t ever been tortured before, but he was able to heal himself, so he should be fine. A couple of the others had been captured and tortured before, but he didn’t know the extent of this guys psychological problems.

“Oh, I will tell you, only after you know what I’m capable of though,” Yunho’s vision was filled with the man’s face after that statement. 

The man was disturbing looking, to say the least. He had many nasty looking scars running along his cheek and piercing  _ red _ eyes. His smile just added onto the disturbing factor a lot. His teeth weren’t white, they were yellow, more yellow than the average person’s teeth. 

Yunho flinched at the man’s sudden closeness to him and tried to squirm away. 

He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of this clearly not stable man. He was a superhero, for crying out loud. He had to show that he was strong.

He wasn’t as strong as Jungho, that was for sure, but no one was. Still, he needed to show he was strong. He wasn’t one of the fighters who went on the frontlines. Those spots were reserved for Jongho, Wooyoung, Mingi, and San; sometimes Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong if the situation called for it. 

Yunho, though, Yunho could really only heal people and hunt people down. He didn’t have an ability that would help him on the offensive.

Yunho focused back on the man, tempted to try and spit in his face, but he decided against it.

“Let me introduce myself: My name is Havoc, if you will, and I really have a grudge against you people,” The man, Havoc, explained to Yunho, “and you are?”

The man waited for Yunho to give his name, but he didn’t say anything.

“Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” 

Yunho scowled at Havoc.

“Ooo, getting a little fired up, are we? Well, let’s see how long that lasts,” Havoc sneered at Yunho. 

Yunho was getting a little worried. How was he supposed to get out of this?

Suddenly, Havoc left Yunho’s field of vision and Yunho heard something click. He felt the table he was on begin to move. It ended moving so that Yunho wasn’t exactly lying down anymore. The table was now perpendicular to the ground and if Yunho wasn’t strapped to the table, he would fall off of it. If he did fally off though, he would just be able to stand up easily.

“This is going to be fun,” the man said from behind Yunho. Yunho wished he could see what was happening, but he also didn’t want to know.

The sound of a cart being rolled towards Yunho made his heart rate pick up a bit more. Havoc appeared in front of Yunho with a metal cart covered in little tools and syringes that made Yunho shudder.

Havoc picked up one smaller scalpel and walked towards Yunho with it.

“This is going to be the highlight of my day. Let’s begin, shall we?” Havoc said, his smile sickening.

Yunho flinched as the man grabbed the shirt Yunho was wearing and ripped it off of him. Yunho hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t in his combat gear anymore. He hadn’t noticed his mask was off either. Now that Yunho’s skin was bare, the man lightly put the scalpel against Yunho’s stomach.

“You know, scalpels are pretty interesting. They have obsidian tips so they can cut through anything easily. That means I barely have to press down to make a cut on your skin!” Havoc yelled, pressing down a bit more and dragging it across Yunho’s abdomen.

Yunho let out a hiss and tried to look down at his stomach. He couldn’t really see the cut, but he could see the red seeping from it.

The cut definitely wasn’t deep enough to kill him, and Yunho didn’t think it would need stitches. That wouldn't matter anyways, he would just heal himself when he could. 

“Oh, that was lovely. Let’s make some more, shall we?” Havoc said with a grin that made Yunho shiver even more.

He pressed the scalpel against the left side of Yunho’s chest and slowly dragged it down towards his right hip. 

Yunho tried not to breathe too hard so he wouldn’t make the cut worse, but he could feel the warmth of the blood covering his midsection. Yunho didn’t get a chance to do anything because Havoc kept making smaller cuts along his stomach and chest, and even his collar bones. Yunho hissed at every one of them.

“Ah, that looks lovely, doesn’t it?” Havoc said, pulling out a full-body mirror out from the side of the room and putting it in front of Yunho.

Yunho looked and noticed all of the blood first. He knew none of the cuts would need stitches and that he could heal them easily, but the blood was just unsettling for him. He saw how the sweat pants he was put in were getting stained from the crimson liquid. Then Yunho saw his face and how tired he looked. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was a bit paler than normal.

“The sad thing for you is that you don’t seem to be in too much pain yet. I’m going to fix that, okay?” Havoc said, turning his back to Yunho and looking for something on the cart. 

Yunho took the time to start healing his wounds as much as he could. Havoc wouldn’t be able to tell that the cuts were almost healed with all the blood being there, so that was good. Maybe.

After only a couple seconds of healing, Havoc finally turned back around with a syringe in his hand and a smile on his face. Yunho made sure to stop healing, but he paled when he saw the syringe in his hand.

“Wh-what’s that?” Yunho asked, immediately regretting it.

“Oh, this?” the man asked, almost innocently, “This, my friend, is a nerve agent that will enhance the pain you feel ten-fold, to put it simply.”

Yunho felt his heart stutter at that. That definitely wasn’t good.

“So, even if I lightly touch you, you may feel like you’ve been punched, or worse. So I bet you can imagine what it would be like to actually be punched with this stuff in your system,” he explained, making Yunho want to throw up.

Havoc stepped closer to Yunho’s left arm and Yunho tried to squirm away. 

“The more you move, the more it will hurt. Just take some deep breaths and it’ll be fine. Now hold still!” the man yelled, grabbing Yunho’s arm and holding it still. 

He stuck the needle into the crook of his elbow and pushed the syringe’s contents into Yunho’s bloodstream. Yunho sucked in a breath as he felt the cool liquid begin to course through his system.

Havoc removed the needle and let Yunho go. He moved and placed the syringe back on the cart. He then turned back to Yunho, “It’s going to take a minute or two, but you will begin to feel it soon. So, I’m just going to-” He cut himself off by rushing forward and punching Yunho in the stomach with a force that made Yunho cry out. 

Havoc gave several more punches, one to Yunho’s face and a couple others to his exposed chest. The punches were so strong that they knocked the wind out of Yunho.

The punch to his face just made his cheek start swelling.

Havoc smirked after the barrage of punches, “I’ll leave you alone for a couple of minutes and let the serum kick in a bit more,” he finished his statement and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Yunho’s head was pounding and he could feel the pain begin to increase.

At first it was just more uncomfortable than the punches themselves, but as the seconds ticked by, the pain in his abdomen increased exponentially causing him to breathe faster than he needed to. His face hurt a lot as well from the punch. His previous head injury he had was starting to hurt like none other and he couldn’t help but let out a small whimper.

He could feel his cuts and bruises from the punches begin to burn. His breath became a little more erratic as he tried not to stretch his abdomen out too much. He didn't want to make the pain worse.

His skin felt like it was prickling and that any touch would be painful to him, so he tried not to love as much as was possible.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain spreading throughout his entire body. He felt like he was on fire. After a little bit, he didn't know how long, he felt his cheeks become wet. 

He was crying.

He couldn't cry in front of the madman or else he would just take pleasure in hurting Yunho more.

But no matter how hard Yunho tried to ignore the pain, it only worsened.

After a couple minutes of soundless crying and a couple gasps of pain, Havoc finally came back into the room.

Yunho opened his eyes to see the man's face filled with joy at the sight of Yunho in pain.

"I'm glad it's working. If it wasn't, I might've had to get my hands more dirtied than necessary. Now, it will wear off eventually, but tell me a couple things and maybe I won't have to give you another dose," Havoc said, trying to entice Yunho.

"What...do y-you want...to kn-know?" Yunho asked between pained breaths.

Havoc chuckled his deep unsettling chuckle, "Well, first of all I want your name. Your real name. You haven't properly introduced yourself to me. Which is quite rude, might I add."

Yunho took a second to compose himself.

"My n-name is… Pr-Prowler. Is that...is that it?"

"Oh no, darling, definitely not," Havoc said with a twisted smile, "I want to know all of your friends names too. And their real names."

Yunho felt like he was going to throw up, which only caused him more pain.

"I only k-know their c-code names. Please make it stop," Yunho lied about the first part, but he surprised himself when he pleaded for the pain to go away. 

Havoc smirked and walked closer to Yunho, causing Yunho's breathing to quicken. He tried to brace himself for any oncoming pain.

"Oh, Prowler, I don't feel your pain, but I will make it worse I'd you don't tell me what you know about your comrades."

Small tears escaped Yunho's eyes.

"Aww, is the baby crying? Let me help with that," Havoc said with a sadistic tone. 

He suddenly slammed his hands onto Yunho's forearms and Yunho felt his arms burn up, making him yell out in pain. More tears were streaming from his eyes.

"St-stop it, please!" Yunho begged the man, but Havoc didn't let up on his grip. 

"This might help your pain tolerance. Stop being such a baby."

Havoc dug his nails into Yunho's arms and Yunho heard himself scream, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Havoc let go after a couple seconds, which made Yunho open his eyes. 

His vision was swimming with blackness creeping at the edges. His breath was coming out in short pants, and his chest felt constricted.

"You can't pass out on me now! This is only the beginning unless you tell me what I want to know," Havoc yelled at Yunho. 

Yunho was very close to passing out at that moment. He could tell from the dizziness he was experiencing. 

"I said I don't kn-know their real names," Yunho said with a whimper.

"Well, the least you could do is match their face to their name, yeah? Then I can help ease the pain you're feeling," Havoc offered.

Yunho didn't have it in him to say no. He could lie about all of them, but he didn't really know what good that would do.

"O-okay, just...please stop."

Havoc smiled his dirty smile and grabbed a tablet off of the cart.

"Alright, I will show you a picture of them and you'll tell me their names. Sound good?" Havoc didn't wait to hear an answer before he showed Yunho the first picture.

It was Jongho.

"This one was a tough kid. I can tell he's young, but he's definitely a skilled fighter. Super strength with enhanced agility. He's sure got it all. Now, his name?"

Yunho took a deep breath in order to try and stop the panic bubbling in his chest.

"We call him Titan."

"Titan," Havoc repeated, typing it in, "How fitting."

He then pulled up a picture of San, "Water boy here?"

"Cres-crescent."

Havoc typed it in, then pulled up Yeosang, "Lemme guess with him. Smoker? That would definitely suit him."

"Phantom."

"Not what I was expecting, but it's catchy. This one?" He asked, holding up a picture of Seonghwa, "He was doing some weird shadow stuff, but I can tell you that they didn't get the chance to fight long enough for him to show off."

Yunho ducked in a breath at that statement. Did they lose? There was no way they could lo-

"His name." Havoc demanded impatiently.

"N-nightwave."

Havoc nodded and typed that in, then pulling up a picture of Wooyoung, "Mister metal-pants over here?"

"Brass."

"Also very fitting, all things considered," Havoc typed in the name and walked closer so that he was to the side of Yunho, "Now, the other tall one who was very hot, if you know what I mean," he nudged Yunho and Yunho cried out in pain.

"Oopsie, my bad. What's his name?"

Yunho took several deep breaths before he answered, "He's Phoenix."

"Ooo, we like is a Phoenix, don't we?" He walked back over to the cart.

Yunho's head was still spinning, and at this point he kind of wished he would just pass out already so he didn't have to deal with this anymore.

"This, Prowler, this is the most important one. I could tell he was your sort of leader, so I need to know his real name. Care to help me out?"

Yunho tried to hide his surprise and shock. He didn't give anything about Hongjoong away, he wouldn't say anything.

"Now, I know you don't want to do that, so I won't make you. But really," havoc paused, probably for what he thought was dramatic effect, "I will make you tell me. Just with different tactics."

Havoc set the tablet down on the cart and reached down, probably to grab something that Yunho could not see.

Havoc turned around and had another syringe in his hand. Yunho gasped when he saw it and squirmed in his restraints, his breath becoming ragged.

"Don't worry, Prowler dear. This will actually help your pain levels go back to normal."

Yunho didn't believe him, but he silently hoped Havoc was telling the truth.

Havoc walked to Yunho's left arm again and stuck the needle into the crook of his elbow, injecting the liquid into his veins. It hurt a lot at the moment, making Yunho whine.

Yunho could feel the coldness of the liquid flowing through him. It almost had an immediate effect on him. The pain from everything else was subsiding a little bit.

The problem was that Yunho began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, his vision becoming unfocused. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention that this is more like an anesthetic. It won't put you completely under for how much I've given you, but it will be enough to help you through this next part."

Yunho could barely hear the man's voice as his neck became weak and his head lolled to the side and down to his chest. He couldn't lift it up very much.

"It does work a lot faster, doesn't it?" A voice said to Yunho. It sounded like it was underwater and he was feeling very confused about who was talking to him.

"Don't worry, Prowler, this will only hurt a lot!" The voice said again. Yunho lifted his head up enough that he saw a man swinging something metallic in his direction. 

He didn't realize what was happening until it hit him. Literally.

The force of something like a bar collided with his stomach, causing Yunho to grunt in pain. He couldn't feel the pain as well as he should've been able to, but he couldn't do anything about it.

More and more hits came.

Hits on his legs. One of them hurting a lot more than the others. Something felt wrong with the displacement of his legs.

He was so groggy that he couldn't tell what really hurt.

Then came hits to his arms and midsection.

Something warm ran down from his shoulder to his fingertips and Yunho almost laughed at it.

"Is that funny to you? Let's hit harder then!"

The next blow came straight to his ribs, which cause Yunho a lot more pain. 

He let out a yelp and felt himself cough after, with something warm wetting his lips and chin.

After several more hits, the man...H-havoc? Finally stopped and dropped the object in his hand, causing it to make a loud clattering sound on the ground.

Yunho was finding himself struggling to breath after one of those hits.

He could tell he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his lungs because his vision was blurring more than it had been with the drugs in his system.

"Now, who's your leader? Answer me!"

Yunho winced at the loudness and closeness of the man, probably Havoc.

He tried to speak, but only felt himself wheeze at the effort.

"Oh no, I broke my plaything. You'll probably be better by tomorrow, so I'll wait until then. Better be ready to answer, or there will be consequences."

And with that, the man exited the room and Yunho refused to keep his eyes open any longer.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ 

Yunho drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. 

There were moments when he would open his eyes, still blurry and unfocused, to see Havoc standing there staring at him. Havoc didn't do anything in those moments, as far as Yunho knew, but the man's presence was unsettling enough.

After who knows how long, Yunho finally opened his eyes without them being blurry, but his vision was a bit swimmy. 

He didn't see Havoc anywhere, but he was feeling extremely nauseous. He felt himself gag and tried to suppress the urge to vomit. Havoc must've hit him somewhere near his stomach.

Yunho realised that now that Havoc wasn't in the room, he could try and heal himself as much as he could. 

His ability required him to have energy, which he didn't have much of at the moment, but any little bit would help.

He did an assessment of his body and found that he couldn't breath as well, most likely due to a broken rib or two. He also seemed to have a broken tibia. That's why his leg was aching.

He decided to focus on healing his leg first, just in case he had to run or something. The ribs would hurt as well, but it would be better to get out then faint than to just not being able to run.

Once Yunho started healing himself, he could feel his energy being drained away. Usually healing a simple bone break didn't take that much energy from him, but the situation seemed to make sense.

Before he could heal it all the way - making it just a minor fracture instead of the clean break it had been - the door slammed open and Yunho heard frantic footsteps running towards him.

"You know what? I think I underestimated your friends. But more importantly, I underestimated you," Havoc said, entering Yunho's field of view.

"Your team always recovers from injuries very quickly. That is, they usually do. I noticed the one you call Crescent still has a burn mark one of my men gave him," Yunho's eyes widened at that statement.

"That means that they weren't able to get proper treatment for it like usual. I also happened to notice that the nice presents I gave you yesterday are almost completely healed. So that begs the question: how much can you heal yourself before you can't anymore?" 

Yunho felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing quicken.

"Let's just find out before your friends show up down here," right when Havoc said that, alarms started going off and Yunho could see red flashing lights.

"You-you aren't g-going to make it out...alive," Yunho tried to say between pained breaths.

"We'll see about that. I bet you can barely stand, so you'll be the one who won't make it out of here alive," Havoc said, reaching towards Yunho, making the latter flinch.

Havoc reached around the back of the table Yunho was strapped to and pressed what Yunho assumed was some sort of switch or button. It made a hissing sound, and Yunho was promptly falling to the ground.

He let out a grunt as he hit the ground and couldn't help but groan at the ache he felt all over himself.

He tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but his muscles felt too weak and he couldn't support himself.

He let out a couple gasps of breath. His ribs were hurting and breathing was just causing him more pain.

He didn't have any more energy so he wasn't able to heal himself. So he just laid there on his stomach, struggling to breath and move.

"Oh Prowler, wouldn't it be nice to just go to sleep? I don't think you should though. If you do, you'll miss the best part," Havoc said, crouching down to be closer to Yunho's face.

Yunho tried to scowl at him, but his swollen cheek wouldn't let him. He felt the urge to cough and felt his ribs burn.

"Well, no doubt your friends will eventually find us, but let's give them a surprise, shall we?" Havoc stood up and promptly kicked Yunho in the stomach, causing him to cough.

Yunho reached up to his mouth and covered it, muffling the sounds of pain. He pulled his hand away and it came back wet with blood.

"St-stop…" Yunho pleaded weakly, dropping his hand, letting it fall to the ground.

Havoc grabbed Yunho's shoulder and flipped him over onto the latter's back.

Yunho cried out at the sudden jolting of his body. 

Havoc straddled Yunho’s chest, causing Yunho to feel more constricted than he already was. Yunho struggled with a small burst of energy to try and force the man off of him, but he wouldn’t budge. 

Before Yunho could do anything else to fight against the mn, Havoc landed a punch on his already swollen cheek. He then hit the other cheek, making Yunho start tasting something even more metallic than before in his mouth. 

“You’re not going to last long enough for them to save you,” Havoc said in between punches.

Yunho didn’t realize it until then, but he felt something wet running along his face.

“Aww, don’t cry, Prowler. There’s no point in fighting me either. Just give up and tell me what I want to know about your friends,” Havoc demanded. 

He grabbed Yunho’s shoulders and lifted him up to be eye-level with him, “They won’t be able to save you,” Then Havoc didn’t just drop Yunho, he slammed him back down onto the floor. 

Yunho’s vision stopped working when his head made contact with the hard tile floor. He let out a grunt and tried to get his vision to focus again, but it was just too dizzying to try and look anywhere.

“Pl...please…,” Yunho struggled to talk, being too disoriented to do anything. The alarms were still blaring, making Yunho’s head hurt even more than before. 

“I’m not going to stop until you’re dead or dying!” Havoc yelled into Yunho’s face, making Yunho’s head pound. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the searing pain he was feeling.

Before Yunho could do anything else, he felt The pressure of Havoc lift off of him. He opened his eyes to see what was happening and saw Havoc towering over him. Havoc then reached down and grabbed Yunho’s throat with a vice-like grip. 

Yunho let out a strangled noise and felt himself being choked. He couldn’t breath, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Havoc then lifted him up off of the floor, which surprised Yunho because Yunho weighed quite a bit. Havoc lifted him easily with one hand.

Suddenly Yunho found himself hanging off of the floor. His arms, as well as the rest of his body, were limp. He couldn’t put up a fight anymore. With Havoc squeezing his throat so tightly, he couldn’t take in any air. His already injured head was pounding from lack of oxygen and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, maybe even dying.

“So long, Prowl-”

“Hey!” A foreign voice interrupted Havoc. Yunho wanted to open his eyes to see the newcomer, but Havoc hadn’t loosened his grip.

“Hyung! I found him!” 

Yunho was scared of who it was, he couldn’t recognise the voice. Maybe because of how much his ears were ringing, but he was hoping it was someone a lot nicer than Havoc.

Yunho used all of his might to open his eyes just a sliver only to see Havoc staring at him with his sickening grin, “Looks like we’ve been found, Yunho.” 

And just as soon as Havoc said that, he was gone and Yunho was falling to the ground, his throat relieved from pressure.

He hit the ground with a sickening thud and a grunt coming from his lips.

Yunho could tell he was lying limply on his side, but he couldn’t find it in him to move. He was in so much pain that he couldn’t help his tears from falling. He knew his breaths were coming in short gasps, causing him a lot of pain where his broken ribs were, but he couldn’t calm down.

He heard someone’s footsteps getting closer to him and voice was calling, but it sounded too far away.

“Prowler Prowler, can you hear me? Hyung, he isn’t responding!” Yunho could make out the panicked words coming from next to him.

Yunho could only lay there, helpless.

“Yunho, Yunho please show me you’re okay,” The voice pleaded with him. 

“Phoenix, back up a bit. Let me look at him,” a different voice said.

Phoenix? Mingi? Yunho’s confused brain was finally putting something together. Mingi was there, that meant they found him. 

That meant at least Mingi was okay.

A pair of hands grabbed him, causing him to tense up and cry out in pain.

“Sorry, bud. Yunho, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, usually you’re the one fixing us, but I think if I give you an adrenaline shot you might be able to heal yourself enough for now. Can you do that?” The second voice asked.

A warm hand slipped into his cold one and yunho squeezed it as much as he could manage in his current state.

“Squeeze Mingi’s hand once for no and twice for yes,” The voice commanded gently. Yunho was slowly putting together who was there with him and Mingi, but his brain couldn’t bring the name to the forefront of his mind.

Yunho squeezed Mingi’s hand lightly twice.

“He said yes, hyung,” Mingi informed the other.

“Okay, Yunho, this is going to hurt you, but I need to you heal what’s hurting you the most, okay?”

Yunho hesitated, but squeezed twice again.

“Okay, I’ll do it on three. Be ready.”

Yunho tensed up, trying to control his breathing. He should probably heal his head and his lungs, but he didn’t know how much energy he was going to get from the shot.

“One, two, three,” The guy counted.

Yunho felt a stab of pain in his thigh. He cried out for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. He felt the adrenaline kick in and he focused it onto his head and ribs.

And just as quickly as he got the energy, he used it all up. Granted he could breathe a little better, and his head wasn’t as fuzzy, but the only things he could fix were the fact that he got his ribs to stop puncturing his lungs.

Yunho tried to pry his eyes open to see the two who were with him, but he could barely manage to make them flutter without feeling nauseous.

“Hyung, he tried to open his eyes. He can we give him another shot?” Mingi asked.

“No, that would just hurt him more,” The other said.

“L..lights…,” Yunho said weakly. Maybe if they turned the extremely bright lights off, he would be able to open his eyes a bit more.

“What?” Mingi screeched, immediately hushing himself after Yunho winced.

“You want the lights off?” the other voice asked.

Yunho squeezed Mingi’s hand twice in confirmation of the statement.

“Yeah, he does,” Mingi said, quickly this time.

Yunho could hear shuffling by him and receding footsteps, “Okay, lights are off. I’m going to go find Titan. We’re gonna need him to carry Prowler for us. Try and get him conscious enough.”

The footsteps receded more and soon Yunho couldn’t hear them anymore.

“You heard what Charge said, time to open your eyes, Prowler,” Mingi said softly, massaging Yunho’s hand.

Yunho struggled, but he eventually got his eyes a little open. His lids were drooping still, but he could just barely make out Mingi’s face and the ceiling above him.

“Don’t talk, okay, hyung? Let’s just try and stand up.”

Yunho nodded a little, causing his head to pound from the movement.

Mingi grasped Yunho’s hand tighter and started pulling on him.

Yunho groaned through the pain, but eventually got up into a sitting position, leaning heavily on Mingi.

“Can you stand?” Mingi asked him softly, rubbing light circles into yunho’s back.

“L-leg f-f ...fractured,” Yunho wheezed out.

“How about your other leg?”

“P-please do-don’t … make m-me,” Yunho didn’t try to plead, but that’s what it came out as.

Yunho heard Mingi take a deep breath, “I know it hurts, but we need to get you out of here, okay?”

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut and nodded slowly so he didn’t jar his brain.

“Okay, I’m going to stand and start pulling you up. Tell me if it’s hurting too much.”

Yunho opened his eyes and saw Mingi stand up. He had forgotten about it until that moment, but he still didn’t have a shirt and was only in sweatpants. He looked at Mingi, who was in his whole hero uniform. 

He had on black combat boots and black cargo pants. He also had a sort of thinner, maroon vest - they all had one for bullets and things like that - over a tight shirt with the sleeves cut off. It was tucked into his cargo pants. He had his arms exposed with fingerless, and palmless gloves on. His maroon mask was covering the lower half of his face. Usually during combat he would have his hair on fire just so people wouldn’t really be able to tell the color; and usually his eyes would become a glowing orange color when his powers were activated, but at the moment his powers were off and his natural dark brown hair and chocolate eyes were present.

Mingi held out his hand to grab, and Yunho took it with all the strength he had.

“On three. One, two, three!” Mingi said, pulling on Yunho’s arm.

Yunho let out a cry of pain as he forced himself to stand up, albeit weakly. He stumbled as he tried to find balance on his non-broken leg. Mingi quickly went and took Yunho’s arm on the side with the injured leg.

“Lean on me, okay?” Mingi told Yunho.

Yunho nodded with some tears streaming down his face.

“Okay, we’re gonna start walking you out of here so we can meet up with the others. Lean on me as much as you need to. I know you’re in a lot of pain.”

Yunho took a couple deep breaths. Or breaths as deep as his body would allow him, “Let’s go,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Mingi nodded and began guiding Yunho out of the room. Yunho winced and grunted with each step they took, but at least they were making progress.

“Mi-mingi, who else...who else w-was in here?” Yunho tried to ask without hurting. His lungs felt like they were on fire, but he needed to ask the question.

Mingi stopped pulling him along and looked at his face, “That was Hongjoong hyung. Didn’t you realize it?”

Yunho took a couple deep breaths, “N-no. Too con-concussed… Sorry.”

“Hey, no, you’re totally okay. Don’t worry, hyung. Let’s get out of here,” Mingi said quickly, seeming to not want Yunho to feel bad about having a concussion.

They limped out the door and through a hallway that Yunho had never seen before. It was similar to the room, but it seemed like a tornado had run through it. 

Yunho stopped in his tracks, making a confused noise.

“We kind of went on a rampage to find you. It worked, so that’s good,” Mingi explained with a little chuckle. Yunho wanted to laugh, but he figured he would probably start coughing and keel over if he did.

They continued on, Yunho’s energy was starting to deplete more and more with each step they took. His eyes felt really heavy as they kept trudging on.

“Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep on me now, we gotta get to the others,” Mingi pleaded with Yunho. Yunho lightly shook his head. He felt extremely light-headed and dizzy.

Yunho could feel himself swaying on the spot.

He heard some footsteps running towards them, but he didn’t have the strength to look up and open his eyes. He hoped it was the others.

Yunho took a small step to try and balance himself, but ended up pitching forward.

“Yunho!” Was the last thing he heard before he completely passed out.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Everything happened in little spurts. He could feel someone's arms around him the entire time, and he felt small compared to whoever was carrying him. He wasn’t ever able to open his eyes, but he could hear snippets of conversation; most of it was concern for him.

At one point there was a lot of yelling and him being jostled around. There was also a younger voice saying, “Sorry, hyung. I’ll be more careful.”

Yunho couldn’t really bring himself to care in that moment, he just really needed to sleep. 

He knew he had a concussion and that sleeping with an unchecked concussion can be very dangerous, but he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted the pain to end.

He kept thinking about Havoc and the last thing he said to Yunho. 

Havoc had called him by name. Not just hero name, but real name. That made Yunho worry because he didn’t recall a time when he’d given him his name. Did something happen while he was going in and out of consciousness earlier? Yunho really hoped not. 

He couldn’t get Havoc’s red eyes and evil smile out of his mind. It made him feel fear every time the image flashed in his mind.

He hadn’t been able to hear anything for a while and he didn’t feel the arms around him anymore, but Havoc’s face was still there. 

There was a point when all of the sudden Yunho was back on the table, strapped down and unable to move. He started panicking and his breathing picked up, which made his lungs hurt.

He felt like he was really back there and Havoc was just there staring down at him.

“Oh, Yunho, if only your friends had actually saved you,” His sultry voice said. Havoc reached down towards Yunho with a syringe in his hand and Yunho tried squirming away, but couldn’t move.

The syringe went right into his neck and-

“Yunho!”

Yunho opened his eyes and let out a gasp. He felt his face wet with tears. He remembered the dream he was having and began crying more. It hurt his lungs, but the pain was only dull down.

“Yunho, sweetie, calm down, you’re safe, you’re safe. Look at me,” Yunho looked up to see Seonghwa’s face staring back at him.

“H-hyung?” Yunho said, his throat scratchy.

“Yeah, it’s me. We got you. You’re safe. We’re back at base, okay? In the infirmary. Usually you’re the one who heals everyone so they’re back on their feet in no time, but now that you’re the one injured, that might take a while,” Seonghwa said with a small smile on his face.

“Did you give me morphine?” Yunho asked, actually really curious about why the pain he was feeling before was only dull now.

“Well, believe it or not, I actually know how to do some medical things. I am studying to be a doctor after all,” Seonghwa said with an overdramatic exasperated look on his face.

Yunho laughed weakly, “I didn’t mean to discredit you, hyung.”

“I forgive you. Anyways, yeah I have you on morphine right now, but only a small amount. Your body seemed to heal a lot while you were out. I don’t know how you managed that.”

Yunho didn’t know either, “Defense mechanism?”

Seonghwa let out a chuckle, “Probably something like that.”

The two sat in silence for a while after that. 

Seonghwa took a deep breath, making Yunho look over at him. He didn’t really get a good look at him until then. He had some bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit ruffled. He was in his normal civilian clothes and was sitting in a chair right by Yunho’s bed.

“We were… we were really worried about you, Yunho. You almost didn’t make it.”

Yunho gave him a sad smile, “I’m just glad you guys found me when you did. It wasn’t looking good.”

Seonghwa moved his hand to Yunho’s hair and started combing his fingers through, “Yeah.”

More silence. Seonghwa kept carding his fingers through his hair.

They just sat like that for a while, Yunho feeling a bit more sleepy. It was peaceful, something Yunho hadn’t been getting for a couple days.

That is, it was peaceful until everyone else decided to barge into the room.

The loudness that came from all of them made Yunho wince. Seonghwa stopped moving his hands and stood up.

Yunho didn’t see, but he assumed Seonghwa was giving them  _ the _ face, making all of the others, minus Hongjoong, gasp in surprise.

“Sorry, hyungs,” Yeosang whispered.

Yunho smiled at them, “It’s alright, Sangie.”

Everyone seemed to let out the breath they had all been holding.

“He’s okay, you guys, but no yelling or being loud here for a couple of days while he recovers, okay?” Seonghwa instructed them.

They all nodded and agreed to the terms.

Yunho could feel his eyelids getting heavier, “Guys, I’m sorry, but I think I’m gonna fall asleep.”

Seonghwa walked back over the Yunho’s side, “That’s alright, you sleep as much as you need. Next time you wake up I’ll have you eat, okay?”

Yunho nodded and drifted off. 

The last thing his eyes saw were all of his teammates looking at him with small smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments telling me how it was. I want to be able to improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for hurting my baby, but it had to happen eventually.
> 
> Let me know if something is wrong
> 
> Have a great one, noodles!!!
> 
> My Ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)
> 
> My Twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)


End file.
